


Bend And Break

by Adarian



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their immediate attraction to each other, Farkas is hesitant to get involved with the newest Companion recruit. After a reminder of mortality, he seeks out the Dragonborn and confesses his feelings to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend And Break

**Author's Note:**

> And you thought I was done writing smut. Pssh.

Turin would have chosen any Companion other than Farkas to go with her on her trial. Anyone else she could have just relaxed around. She knew she was worthy. She was strong, she was as skilled with a blade as she was casting spells. Unless she really managed to screw up, she would easily be asked to join.

However, she seemed to have a way of fumbling her words around Farkas. And since he spoke so little in return, she had no idea of he thought her foolish, and would only make things worse when she tried to speak again. Letting him judge her competence was not an easy feat. 

Especially when she had started their journey to Dustman's Cairn by tripping and falling down the stairs. 

Farkas chuckled and helped her to her feet. She knew she was blushing all the way to the roots of her red hair. Once again, her fair skin had betrayed her.

"You know, maybe we should meet there," Turin said. "You know, I should make a few stops before hand, we should-"

"One might think you're afraid," Farkas commented.

"I'm not," she protested. 

"Then stop stalling and let's go." 

Turin nodded, biting her lip. 

***

They camped in the woods that night. Turin set up a tent while Farkas made dinner. They ate in relative silence before lying down together in the furs. They huddled together for warmth without thinking. Turin could have sworn she heard Farkas' breath hitch as his hand accidentally brushed against her hip. 

"You alright?" She asked.

"Fine," he muttered. "You're just taking up too much room."

"Small tent," she said.

He relaxed slightly and she rolled over to face him. She had always found him handsome but without the war paint she could better see his face. In the firelight, his eyes practically glowed. 

"Still scared? You didn't seem afraid when you rushed in to finish off a giant," he teased. "A few skeletons will be just a picnic."

"I'm not scared," she admitted, "I'm nervous. I get nervous...around you."

Farkas hesitated, "So I've noticed."

"I thought maybe you were interested when we first met, but I got the sense I was wrong. I thought you should know that. You're not seeing me at my best right now."

"You weren't wrong," Farkas admitted.

"But?" She asked.

"We are not encouraged to get involved romantically with others," Farkas explained. "It gets...complicated really fast."

"Complicated?"

"I said too much," Farkas apologized. "We should get some sleep."

He rolled away from her and she asked angrily, "You're just going to leave it there?" 

"Yes."

She shuffled further from him and pulled the blankets tightly around her. Turin wanted to push the issue, but she knew he was too stubborn to say anything else.

***

Despite their conversation, the two of them worked well enough together as they cleared out the Cairn. As they moved ahead, Turin noticed something shiny in one of the alcoves. She warned Farkas that she was going to take a look. As soon as she crossed the threshold, a gate slammed down behind her.

Turin hit at it and tried to find a lever. Farkas laughed.

"I'll go find the release," he reassured. "Be back soon."

Turin sighed and picked through her findings. She heard another set of footsteps and she turned, looking at through the bars. To her horror, several cloaked fighters were enclosing on the Companion. Farkas did not draw his weapon.

"I knew we'd find one of these mongrels eventually," one chuckled darkly. "Killing you will be quite the story. Check to see if there any others. Any dog you see needs to be put down."

"You're welcome to try," Farkas growled.

Turin clasped her hand over her mouth, trying not to scream. The change happened so quickly that she barely understood that Farkas had turned into a beast. He tore through his attackers until all lay bloody on the floor. Farkas turned and looked at her, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

A moment later, the gate opened and Farkas ran back in his human form. He held her at arm's length. 

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked breathlessly. 

Turin asked, laughing nervously, "Are you? You just took on like six people at once!"

"But you're okay with..."

"So, you're a werewolf," Turin said. "I can deal with that. I've seen weirder shit than that. Are all of you? Do I have to become one?"

"I would love to answer all of that," Farkas replied, "but I'd rather do it with pants on. If you wouldn't mind."

Turin suddenly clued in that he was naked and turned around, letting him pull his clothes back on. She turned to help him snap back into his armour, but he had accomplished this nearly one handed, his left arm obviously injured. 

"Ready to keep moving?" He asked.

Turin put her hand on his arm, letting her restoration magic flow through him. "I'm sorry I trapped myself. I should have been there to help you."

"I handled it," he said gruffly, pulling away. "Let's keep going."

"Is that why it's complicated?" She asked. "The werewolf thing?"

Farkas sighed, "Why do we need to talk about this now?"

"Because now you're wearing clothes and you have no excuse."

Farkas promised, "Task first, then we talk."

***

Several undead warriors and Silver Hand assassins later, the pair managed to get back outside, the relic in hand. Turin felt exhausted but she kept moving, determined to keep at pace with Farkas. He stopped at a clearing and bent forward, catching his breath.

"Sorry," he apologized, "the transformation took a lot out of me. Camp?"

She agreed, "I'll cook as well, you just rest."

She thought he might disagree with her, but he simply nodded and sat down on a snow-covered rock. She worked quickly and soon they were eating their stew around a weak fire. Farkas went to lie down and she followed, stripping into her underclothes. When she went under the furs, she found that he was naked.

"Best way to keep warm," he muttered. "I'll be civil."

"I wish you wouldn't," she joked quietly. To her surprise, he smiled.

She tried to ask, "So is the wolf thing..."

Farkas confirmed, "Yes, that's why. We cannot risk outsiders knowing what we are. Not all of the Companions are werewolves, but we protect each other, regardless of whether or not they chose to become one."

"But now that I know?"

Farkas grumbled, "Still not a good idea."

She went onto her side and he came closer to her, his skin so close to hers. It would be so easy to reach down and touch him. She wanted so badly to. 

"Why not?" Turin asked, trying to keep her breath even.

He murmured, "You saw how strong I am. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I'm not exactly weak myself," she argued.

Farkas smirked. "I can't argue that, but you still don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." 

"There is an animal in me. I control him most of the time, but if I let my guard down with you...I don't know if I would be able to stop him. I might really hurt you." 

Turin tried to process this as he closed the distance between them, tentatively putting his hand on her hip.

"I want you," he admitted. "My blood runs hotter than it did before I became what I am. And the beast in me has wanted to claim you since you came to Jorrvaskr. But I know that if I bed you, me and my wolf will never want anyone else. I'm protecting you, but I'm protecting myself too. That's why this shouldn't happen, Turin. You should find a better man."

"There is no better man," she whispered.

He pulled away, chuckling, "I know better than most when a woman is speaking with her loins and not her head. Rest, Turin. Tomorrow you will become my sword-sister."

Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Sometime in the night, Turin found herself in Farkas' arms. She started to drift off again, curling into his chest. When she woke the second time, he was already preparing their breakfast. 

Upon their return in Whiterun, Farkas stood before the others and swore his loyalty to Turin. Their eyes did not leave the other as he promised to protect her, to serve her, to celebrate her victories, and prevent her defeats. She was happy to eat and feast with the others, marking this day as one she gained a family and a purpose.

As the evening grew late, she went to walk off her drunkenness in the moonlight. She felt the presence of another and turned, seeing Farkas walk beside her. They did not speak, but he took her hand in his. They walked until it grew too cold and they went back inside. He escorted her to her room, leaning against the doorframe.

She stroked his cheek and he murmured, "Still not a good idea."

"Maybe I want you to hurt me," she whispered in his ear.

He growled in return, "Don't tease me."

She smirked as his hand went to her waist. Turin tried to slow her heart beat down. Farkas let go and he walked off towards his own room. 

***

Even when Turin took the blood herself, Farkas still seemed to avoid her. She worried then that she had pushed him too far and backed off. As much as she missed his company, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Instead, she took solace in Aela's tasks, throwing herself wholly into them. When Kodlak asked her to find the Coven, she was just relieved to travel on her own for a while. Hopefully this chance to help cure the werewolf curse would help her get her own head on straight. 

It was not a difficult task as Turin was a skilled fighter and the journey itself was not difficult on horseback. Yet when Turin returned to Whiterun, a strange sense of dread passed through her. As she came closer to Jorrvaskr, she saw Aela and Torvar at the bottom of the steps with Silver Hand warriors at their feet. Aela ran and embraced her.

"They killed him," she cried, "they killed Kodlak!"

Turin ran inside, slamming the doors open. Kodlak lay dead in Farkas' arms, the man holding him tightly, eyes closed.

"Where were you?" Vilkas accused.

"Kodlak...what happened?"

"The Silver Hand attacked, nearly killed us all. Kodlak died to save us while you were off-"

"He sent me away," Turin explained, "he sent me on a quest. If I had known, if I had any idea-"

"You should have-"

"Enough!" Farkas snapped. "Both of you. Dead is dead. Let Kodlak rest."

Turin knelt down beside Farkas and murmured a quick blessing over Kodlak. She rose again and apologized to Vilkas. She embraced her sword brother and went outside to help Aela burn the bodies.

***

Turin couldn't sleep in the mead hall that night and went to her own house in the village. She entered, surprised to see Farkas in his homespun clothes, looking through her cupboard.

"Found the spiced mead," he said, pulling out a bottle. He drank from it before looking at a woven tapestry on the wall. 

"It's a nice enough place you have here," Farkas commented. "Quiet though."

"What are you doing here, brother?" Turin asked.

"Looking for a bit of peace," he said. "I do not mourn well."

"You could have gone to the tavern if you just wanted a drink."

"Who said I wanted a drink?" He asked.

Farkas put the bottle on the ground and rose to meet her. Her heart leaped into her chest as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hungrily.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pulling away.

He kissed her hard in response, untying the front of her dress. Farkas picked her up and she straddled his hips. He kissed the top of her exposed breasts, burying his face between them as he carried her up the steps to her loft. Once in her bedroom, he put laid her on the bed, pushing her thighs down around him. She could feel him hot and hard against her skin. Turin pushed him off and slipped her dress over her head. Farkas tossed it aside and kissed her, tearing through her underclothes. 

Turin rolled over to her front, hearing Farkas kick his pants away. He kissed the back of her thighs and licked her slit. She trembled, looking back as he tossed his shirt away. He knelt behind her and guided himself into her. They both gasped and he gripped her hips.

"Stop stalling," she teased. 

He laughed and thrust into her. He groaned, his nails digging into her skin. She arched her back into him, taking him deeper inside her. He moved faster, the bed creaking beneath them. He slipped a hand between her legs, stroking her clit. Farkas leaned forward, kissing her back.

"Harder," she murmured.

"I don't want to hurt you," he grunted.

"You won't. I won't let you."

Farkas shifted them, placing his hand on the headboard. He gripped into it for balance and his fingers returned to her clit. And then he entered her again, hard. She gasped out and he moved in her. She thrust back, squeezing down on him. She dug her fingers into the mattress, tearing through the sheets. 

Turin shook, crying out as she came. And then Farkas' hand moved to her hip, grasping her as he pushed into her. She could feel his skin slapping against hers and her arousal dripping down both of their thighs. She leaned forward on her elbows, unable to hold herself up any longer. He pounded into her, pulling the headboard towards them. Her breasts ached from his thrusts, her hardened nipples brushing pleasurably against the bed. 

"I can't last," Farkas warned.

"Don't pull out," she pleaded. 

The headboard cracked and Farkas grasped one of her breasts, taking a nipple between his fingers. She shuddered, bucking against him. She screamed his name and he quickened the pace, slamming into her. Her orgasm washed through her and she was barely aware of one of the legs of her bed snapping in two. 

Farkas' thrusts became erratic and he whispered her name again and again. He pulled her hips towards him, holding her flush against his skin as he finished. He leaned forward, biting her shoulder as the last of his seed gushed into her. He rested his weight against her and the bed's posts finally snapped, causing the mattress to crash to the ground.

Turin turned onto her back and laughed. He covered her body with his, nuzzling into her neck. She pressed her forehead against his, her hands running down his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her. "Good."

"But you owe me a new bed."

"As long as I get to break it too."

"Don't get too smug. It was already on its last legs."

"Let a man feel good about himself."

She kissed him and he cradled her head in his hand.

"We'll marry after we've dealt with the Silver Hand," he murmured. "Here in Whiterun I think. I won't be able to keep my hands off you on the way to Riften, we'd never get there in time for the ceremony."

"Are you okay with all this?" Turin asked. 

"You are my mate," Farkas reassured. "I will have no other woman than you. I have already sworn my eternal loyalty to you in front of our brothers and sisters. Let me swear my eternal love to you in front of the Gods."

"That was...oddly eloquent of you."

"I might have practiced on the way over," he admitted. "I wasn't intending to bed you before I asked you to marry me."

Turin nuzzled against him. "You didn't actually ask me, but the answer is yes."

"I knew I was forgetting something."

He kissed, holding her to him. 

"Let's go back to Jorrvaskr," she said softly. "We should be with the others."

***

In the days after Turin was proclaimed as Harbinger, she and Farkas married in Dragonsreach in a quiet ceremony. The Companions celebrated together as a family, though still mourned the trials of the past months. Farkas stayed by her side the entire night and insisted on carrying her over the threshold of her little house while the others hooted and hollered at them.

It was then they were particularly embarrassed to learn that the Companions had bought them a new bed as a wedding present but It didn't stop them from making good use of it. 

 

_Wait, Adarian, you're a huge Tolkien fan. You know that Turin is a guy's name, what gives?_


End file.
